Cold Hands and a Warm Heart
by Klamath61
Summary: Thor, takes Loki to the nation's capitol, to apologize to the human population for War crimes. Thor has landed in Washington, where they met with up with a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Hands and a "Warm" Heart

Loki, being who he was, could not avoid his anger and hurt. He resented Thor, being raised with Thor, and seeing him always be the favored child in Father Odin's eyes. That it is why he could never forgive Father Odin, for not telling him who he was, and where he came from. Taking the Tesseract, seemed like poetic justice, he could in fact rule the world, a place where, Thor's beloved Jane lived and worked. Destroying this planet would help him to ease his pain, …, or so he thought.

Thor, will be bringing Loki back to Planet Earth, to ask forgiveness for the ones that Loki harmed and to aid the families of the fallen. It will be an act of goodwill between, the Earth and Asgard.

Thor's Pov: What say I? What can I do? If I had not been able to stop my brother and his fiendish plan, this world as I knew it would have been obliterated. I would have lost someone that I loved, my heart longs to see her again.

Loki's Pov: Mortals are weak and for this I detest them. I think even more than I detest my brother. They follow along with all the latest fads, styles, and what have you, they lack leadership, yes I will go along with this little plan of Thor's, after he will be the ambassador of goodwill, it will make him look spectacular in the eyes of this puny planet.

Jane's Pov: I am excited to see Thor, not too in a hurry to see his brother, Loki. Thor has said he will take all the necessary precautions with Loki, but, you never know, he can disappear and reappear, can't figure him out, though you would think that for a guy with as much power as Loki, (on his own), he really doesn't need the Tesseract. Okay, so, he is the God of Lies and Mischief, yeah, I knew a lot of guys who lied and were full of mischief.

The day has come, for Thor and Loki to depart to the Earth, Loki has been brought to Thor. He has been bound. Thor has requested of Loki that he ask the human population for forgiveness for his trespasses against their Planet. To everyone's amazement, Loki said, "very well, brother, it is your will." Thor said nothing to Loki. Soon they departed, on their mission.

They moved at lightning speed, Thor held on tightly to Loki, as they came closer to their destination. When they landed Loki made no eye contact with Thor, instead he just sighed. Thor then looked around at the open field in which they landed, he saw no tall buildings, no skyscrapers. What he did find amazed him. They were large animals. There was no fear in the God of Thunder. He simply pointed his hammer at them. They were wolves. Where had Thor landed?


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Hands and a "Warm" Heart

They have landed in an open field, Thor looks around, he spots wolves out in the distance, they themselves have been spotted. Thor levels his hammer at them.

The giant beasts approached, they must have felt threatened. Thor had never seen wolves this large before. Loki, looked at Thor and grinned. "I swear Loki, if this is your trickery, this day will be your last." The giant wolves were on their way to attack, however they halted. Something in the midst stopped them. Off in the distance were seen two young women, the pack of wolves, ran towards them, and as they did so they turned into brawny young men. "Scared, brother?" Loki said with a smirk. "What have you done, Loki? Thor snarled. Loki, said, "Unfortunately, I can not claim this type of sorcery, it is ages old, I believe it is called "lycanthropy." Loki stared after the women, he noticed that one of the wolves, had attended the younger female. She was his mate, the elder female might have been her sister, but there was something about her demeanor. Loki did not relay his findings to Thor. Thor had no love for the supernatural the way he did.

As the elder female came towards them, she then realized who they were. She quickly introduced herself and apologized for the greeting. Thor was gruff with her. What manner of deviltry is this, woman? Why, doth thou be with this kind? Loki, knew in an instant the answer to the question, not so much by reading her mind, for he realized her gift. "Where there is smoke, brother, there is fire," Loki said. "No, she is not a witch, she is one of the cold ones." Loki prompted her, "Come child, out with it, my brother will do you no harm."

Finally, Bella, admitted the truth, both she and her daughter were vampire, they were _immortals_.

Thor's intense gaze, Bella felt it would crush her. "Enjoying this are you brother? Loki answered, "She is infinite beauty, a timeless classic. Her lips are like the cherry wine." Bella blushed, she looked down at the floor, to hear a God tell her she was beautiful.

Thor came towards her, and she moved back, "where is this place, is this not the Washington, D and C?" Bella was a little nervous around Thor and his big hammer, she spoke slowly, "no, your, I mean, God of Thunder, it's Washington, alright, but this place is called Twin Forks. Loki, let out a roar of laughter, "brother, it seems, that you are way off course."


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Thor face reddened he flashed an angry look at his brother, who was now in hysterics. How could they have gotten off course, they were at warp speed for sure. If he could get a hold of his beloved she would know the answer.

"Ah, yes," Loki taunted him, "beautiful Jane, she will know what to do, I am like putty in her hands." Thor turned sharply to his brother, and replied to him, "yes, alas, brother it may seem that way to you, since, the love of your Iife," he ended his sentence abruptly and he went no further, it was a cruel twist of fate. Unrequited love is hard enough to bear, it was a double edged sword, of how Sif still longed for Thor, and how Loki had desired her, yet she was unobtainable.

Loki's ice cold words to Thor, "really do not pity me, twice have I almost defeated you, why? Because dear brother, pity is really a weakness, I use it against you, I never came under suspicion." Thor came closer to his bounded brother, and said to him in a low tone, "why can you not be at peace , not just with me, but within yourself?" His eye's flashed red, "be at peace, when your father carried away not only his prized bi-frost, but another trophy as well that fateful day."

On the edge of the forest they had begun to attract attention, the pack of wolves were now, well toned young native men. They had brought with them of what looked like a family, "what now?" shouted Thor, "more of these undead things." He said to Loki , "I am warning you , do not try to escape me." Loki's manner became more relaxed, he knew that he would be enjoying this, Thor would not.

The tall blonde cold one spoke first, he spoke with authority in a calm manner as he introduced himself. He went on to introduce his wife and family. It seems that the cold one called "Bella," had gone home to retrieve her family. Thor, had said to him, also in like harsh manner, "you sir, are an abomination, how dare you, I did not ask for your help."

Immediately, Loki, made contact with this creature, by pushing his thoughts into Carlisle's mind. "Yes, he does, if you would we are lost it seems." He went on, "as you may already know, we are expected at the Washington, District of the Columbia." Carlisle turned to acknowledge Loki's presence. "Do not look at him, I am addressing you. I know what type of monster's you are, you steal children from their cradle's to feast."

Thor, roared at them, "On your knees, kneel! You have forsaken your God of the Living! So now you must accept our Gods!" All of them were stunned, they were accustomed to the God of Lies, and Mischief, behaving like so. But this God considered them to be, less than the dirt he trod upon. One by one they did as Carlisle had bid them, he beckoned them to kneel before, the God of Thunder. Carlisle said to them softly, "unfortunately this is the fate for our being immortal in this manner."

One of cold ones, did not, he would not, kneel to an arrogant "demi-god."


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Loki had the fortune of reading this cold one's mind. But alas, hearing one's last thoughts can not be considered good fortune. As Loki, read the being's thoughts, the young man read his. He allowed this. He stood up for all of them, it was his last great act of defiance. Loki had to respect him for that. "Your brother's a pig! God, or no God!" Spoke the mind of one, Edward Cullen. "I could not agree more, my friend," Loki spoke to his mind.

Taking this stance as rebellion, Thor put his hammer straight up in the air, he waved his arm in a circular motion, summoning the thunder. The Cullen family watched in terror, Carlisle, reached for Edward to bring him to his knees. It was a futile gesture, the God of Thunder, positioned the hammer, and directed, both lightning and thunder towards this disobedient _undead creature. _It was only a matter of seconds for the lightning to strike this handsome young man, and reduce him to ashes.

Such wailing, and screaming, from the cold ones. Thor had been given to believe they had no life left in them, they were creatures of the night and human blood was their only mainstay, their survival was survival of the fittest.

It happened too quickly, believing that Carlisle had this under control, off in the distance, Jacob Black watched as his friend, was burned beyond recognition. On top of it all, he demanded their allegiance. Sam gripped Jacob's shoulder, "no the guy just summoned the lightning, his magic is too strong for us."

Loki who stood there motionless, bound, and speechless. He too could not understand his brother's cold hatred and black hearted meanness. Thor, only gripped Loki roughly by his arm, "we must leave this place." Loki knew only too well what would happen, in this world vampires do not exist, these people would make up a story concerning the _death of one Edward Cullen_. Thor would get away with murder.

As they made their way through the woods, Loki began to look back he saw his beautiful muse, as she lie on the green grass weeping, where moments, earlier his self righteous brother had taken the life of her mate. He pulled hard on his bounded hands, which caused Thor to turn to face him. "Brother what have you done? Loki trying to reason with him, "they were only trying to help us!"

Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulders, "think not of this brother, I have saved humanity from one of these wretched creatures."

Loki felt the beast within him rise, and his true colors began to emerge. And what he agreed to when he left Asgard. He did not "_sign up_," for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

The beast within arose, it was now Loki's chance to break free. The "frost giant" effect is something his brother was not used to. He knew only too well what happened on Juttenheim when he found out who he really was. He gripped Thor, his frozen hand covered his entire face, it made him scream in agony, his lungs filled with ice, the tried to fight, back, but not for long, somewhere Loki managed to find where his brother hid the keys to his bound hands. Thor realizing what happened lurched at Loki. Of course, he disappeared, then reappeared and running fast away into the woods. He got away and for what? Why was his brother so upset for, these cold ones, they gave up their souls for immortality and they lived on the blood of the innocent. Well, he would have to find Jane and let her know what happened. It was dangerous now that Loki had escaped.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Thor decided to leave as quickly as possible to seek out Jane, she could help him try to figure out what happened. She had assured him there would be no problems they could navigate easily to Washington(D and C). He needed to have some faith in Loki, that he did not cause this mishap. In his mind killing the cold one had nothing to do with Loki's escape.

On the opposite side of the woods, Loki was drenched, rain poured down in buckets. He made his way back to the clearing just in time to see his faerie being carried away by her family. Jacob Black turned around and stared in the direction of Loki as if he knew he was in the woods. Clever beasts these werewolves, keen eyesight, not to mention the gift of telepathy. Loki knew he had little time before Thor came back for him.

Early the next morning Jane had received a knock on her door, she was surprised to see Thor standing in her doorway. She assumed Loki was in lockup safe and some-what secure. That's when she heard the bad news. "He has escaped!" He said to her angrily. "That's not good, Thor, you need to call out the cavalry!" She replied. Thor strode through her living room. He paced back and forth, then said "I will convince him of his obligations!" Jane couldn't believe her ears, "No, Thor, the guy tried to wipe out the population." Thor, sat down on her couch and hung his head, for the heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Jane we hath landed in a placed called the Twin Forks, not the D and C, how could this be?" He inquired of her. "It's not possible Thor I checked the data myself, everything looked fine, however to ease your mind we can go back over it once more,"she told him reassuringly.

They drove to her place of work, Jane and her fellow scientists carefully scrutinized the data as they did before only to find the small error. She would have to tell Thor this time Loki was not to blame for where they landed. She took Thor into her office and sat him down, "Thor, according to our calculations if you and Loki had left Asguard one day earlier, you would have avoided what we call a wormhole. It was so small that we did not catch it on the radar. I am so sorry." He stared into her eyes and replied, "Jane you need not tell me you are sorry, I have to go back to the Twin Forks and find my brother," he told her, "you are not too blame my darling, it is I, Loki was not ready to apologize I hath forced him." He leaned over and cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her gently. She in turn tossled his hair. Thor then told her, "I will leave as soon as possible." Jane then said, "I am going with you." Thor said, "no, I do not want anything to happen to you." Jane was firm, "sorry big guy, I don't get to see you that often, besides I can use a vacation, by the way you may noticed since our first encounter, I get my way." Thor realized it was no use arguing with this woman.

At another house the doorbell rang and a young beautiful girl answered the door. She stepped outside to find a bouquet of roses in a basket on the doorstep, she looked outside and there was no one there. She picked up the basket by the handle, that's when she noticed the letter attached to the roses.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

The girl brought the roses inside and took them to her aunt. She sat them down in her lap. Her aunt smiled at her and told her, "see Renesmee I told you he would come and bring a gift." She saw the letter attached to it and said to her, "take these to your mother, be careful not to touch the roses, they will wilt." Renesmee replied, "yes I know!" Renesmee followed Alice upstairs with the basket in her hands. When she arrived at the bed of her mother. She kissed Bella on her forehead, "these are for you, from a secret admirer!" Bella stared down at the red roses she could care less who sent them. For the past few days she was in torment and anguish and nothing would save her. Alice watched her for a moment, then told her, "okay enough, today you get out of those grungy pajamas and get dressed." She paused for a moment, then said offhand, "by the way a God sent this envelope for you." She took Renesmee by the arm as they headed for the door, "let's go run some bathwater for your mother."

Bella was cautious about opening the letter. She felt ashamed, she felt like Edward's death was her fault. She can still see Edward being reduced to ashes. She heard the loud crash of thunder in her ears. She watched in disbelief as this Thor, God of Thunder ended the life of her lover. She was numb, dazed, taking no nourishment. She had to be coaxed to eat. If it were not for Renesmee she would surely find a way to die. She looked down into the basket of the red roses, they looked freshly cut, with droplets of moisture. She picked up the letter, careful not to touch the roses. After a few moments she found the strength to view the contents of the letter.

Dear Lady,

The first time I gazed upon you I told you the truth, never have I seen such infinite beauty. Your lips are like the cherry wine. Ready to be kissed by your handsome lover(s). Dare I say this to you? Am I being too bold, Isabela? Might I call you, Isabela? Please forgive me, the death of your husband is tragic. I apologize for the actions of my brother, may I say that your dear departed husband, Edward the bold, has all of my admiration, never have I seen such a brave being. Tis' a horrendous thing to be able to read one's thoughts before they perish. The sentiment was that my brother resembled swine. I agreed with him. Moreover once I believed mortals should bow down, as of late I do not think so. It will not be too much longer that my brother will seek me out and that I will pay for my crimes against this planet. Sweet Isabela, might I have but a moment of your precious time? If your answer is no, I will understand, but know this I will treasure our first encounter with all of my heart.

Signed,

Friend Loki

After reading the letter Bella put it back into the basket. She was comforted to know that Loki referred to him as "Edward the Bold." She was grateful to know what Edward's last thought was of the man who murdered him. She was also grateful for Loki's apology when he knew there would be no justice for Edward. There was something else she remembered that day, Loki's terrified look, the look of bewilderment. Bella thought he might be the God of lies and mischief, however he told her the truth, and on that fateful day he was not the one causing mischief. The words he spoke to her were soothing, and sweet. According to the letter, she would have to get a move on, if she wanted to meet with a God.


	8. Chapter 8

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Alice and Renesmee were on their knees by the side of the bathtub, Alice had just finished washing Bella's hair. Renesmee began scrubbing her mother's back with a wash cloth. "Mommy, does the man called _Loki_, want to see you?" she asked Bella all wide eyed. "Yes, honey, but don't be afraid, I don't think he wants to hurt me, I just think he just wants to talk to me, in the letter he said he was sorry for what his brother did to your Daddy," she said soothingly. "Never the less, we will be around, in case he tries anything," Alice said putting her two cents in. Bella replied, "no you won't because there won't be anything any of you can do, he has a God's strength." Just then her daughter wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "are you determined to make me a orphan?" Bella pulled her close to her, and whispered in her ear, "your father was a brave man, and he would want you and I to be brave too, help me finish getting ready, she said kissing Renesmee's cheek."

In her bedroom, Rosie and Esme had picked out Bella's dress. "An off white I think, a cream color, is more like it, after all she isn't a virgin," Alice mused. "Yeah thanks, Alice, maybe I should wear red, he might find me more attractive," she said half jokingly. "That's the spirit, we are getting our old Bella back," Esme said giving her a hug. They waited for Alice's smart alec reply instead Alice's eyes began to roll around, they were only too familiar with this gesture. "What is it Alice what do you see?"Bella said anxiously. They sat her down on the bed, it was a few moments before her eyes cleared, then she spoke, "he is waiting patiently for Bella, he is outside of the house but is keeping his distance, it seems he doesn't want to be an intruder." Esme spoke sternly, "I am going to get Carlisle, he'll go outside and find him." In a few moments Carlisle came upstairs, he looked at Bella and smiled. His daughter in law was out of bed, and looking more than becoming. He simply said, "I'll see if he is outside and if he is we'll invite him in to our home, just like we would have done for his brother, but I won't lose you too." Bella smiled at him, "he isn't going to hurt me I have this feeling when we first met, that I had nothing to fear from him." She hugged her father in law, and said "it's okay Carlisle, I am ready to greet him, walk with me outside until we find him." Carlisle's expression was sad, since Edward's death he was pained, but he hid it for the sake of his family.

Carlisle took hold of her hand and lead her outdoors into the unknown. He knew something of mythology to know Loki was not the God who could be trusted. Here he was about to hand over Bella. They had not gotten to far way from the house when they saw Jacob talking to what looked like a handsome young man with wavy black hair. His back was turned to them, he slowly turned around when they approached. He turned back towards Jacob and said, "thank you my friend you have most kind considering the circumstances." Jacob smiled at him and said, "what are friends for, you looked pretty hungry I am glad you liked the grub." Then he said, "I believe someone is waiting to talk to you." Carlisle, and Bella walked up to the stranger, before they could get a word in he said to Carlisle, "my deepest, most humble apologies, Sir, on the death of your beloved Son, he then bowed to Carlisle. Carlisle could not speak only nod his head, he kissed Bella on the hand and placed her hand in Loki's. Then he left and went back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold Hands a Warm Heart

Finally Thor and Jane reached Twin Forks, they had been driving for hours. On the way it had been pouring down buckets. He had been sleeping, his head propped against the window. Before she woke him up there was time to reflect on his relationship with Loki. She reminded herself she was a woman of logic. There was more to this than he was telling her. Loki by no means was a man of his word. But still there was something in Thor's demeanor when he arrived at her home. She would have to be cautious in her questions to him. She decided to stop and stay at one of the hotels.

He awoke with a start, he leaned over to kiss her. She would not respond to his tenderness. She was determined. "What happened at Twin Forks? How did Loki get free?" she asked him. He responded, "I told you, he escaped me, I may not have fully explained, you know that he is Frost Giant, he nearly froze my lungs I could not breath, he found the keys and escaped." Thinking that he was in the clear he stroked her hair. She pushed him off of her. "I don't believe you, what I mean is, you are holding something back. Until you decide to confide in me, and trust me I guess we can try to look for Loki and hope he will give himself up," she concluded with, "I have a right to know what I am up against." He got out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. He walked a few yards away and kicked the boulder in front of him, there were people looking in his direction. "What are you staring at?" he roared. Faced with the dilemma of telling Jane. He could not lose her love, nor her respect. He did not want to risk it. He waited for a moment, in which to compose himself.

He straightened his back, and walked towards the truck, he opened the door. He looked at her and said, "my humble apologies madame, for my unseemly behavior.I will tell you the truth." He got in the truck, and began to tell of what happened. How he believed it was Loki in the beginning who was causing the mischief. He told her about the werewolves, Loki called it by the name lycanthropy. How they met two young women, the younger woman and her mother, Bella as she was called. How Loki was taken with her beauty.

Thor hesitated for a moment, for he knew all along why Loki escaped. He did not want to admit it to himself. Loki was in bondage and could do nothing to help them. He slowly began to recall the horrified look on his brother's face wishing he could erase the memory, "I am ashamed for what I have done, Loki tried to warn me, they were only trying to help us." Jane asked him gently, "what Thor, what did you do?"

"I murdered someone, I do not know his name, he was one of the _**cold ones, **_Loki finds this fascinating, the supernatural, I detest it," he stopped for a moment, "he would not bow down it is our custom, when the God of this earth has been forsaken." Jane thought for a moment , this would take all the logical thinking she had, he killed a vampire, her mind began to realize, they are for _**real. **_ She then said to Thor, "When we find him, Thor, you will apologize, you destroyed what was important to Loki."

Thor nodded and replied, "yes Jane, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Colds Hands and a Warm Heart

Bella faced Loki and was almost afraid to look into his eyes. Loki sensed her fear "do not be afraid dear child, I will not harm you." He then softly kissed her hands. Bella thought, "how strange, his hands are as cold as mine." Not knowing how to begin a conversation with him, she finally decided to look him straight in the eyes, she was surprised to find, that he had the most beautiful smile, his face or rather the skin on his face was like hers, deathly pale. What she wondered would make it so? Finally she said, "Loki, I don't mean to be rude, may I ask you a few questions, I mean about your family, your parents?" Loki hesitated, he thought or assumed that a lot of people on earth knew his origins. "My dear Isabela, may I ask a question?" he inquired in a soft tone of voice. Bella a little unsure of what he might ask, finally said, "of course ask away." "How much do you know about Asgard, and about myself as one of the Norse Gods?" Bella looked up at his tall frame, and into those dark mysterious eyes and told him "hardly nothing, I mostly studied the Gods of Greek and Roman mythology." Loki then looked up into the blue sky above, and laughed softly, "Ah, I suppose this is par for the course, in this case ignorance is not bliss, yes my dear, I am somewhat like yourself, temperature wise, in the fact that my parents were called Frost Giants." Bella then realized that had to be the reason he was well over six foot tall. She laughed and told him, "you cut quite a figure, your height I mean." "Oh no, my darling my father hid me away, I was rather small, puny, he was embarrassed, that of course is another story." Bella then asked him a very personal question, "do you have a love..., I mean do you have someone special at home,...at Asgard?" Loki replied, "no sweet child, I am Thor's prisoner, I am not exactly looked on with favor." Bella reached her hand up and touched Loki's cheek and let her fingers run over his lips, she kissed him with passion and vigour and said softly "you are welcome here anytime." It was then that Loki knew what he needed, for a long while he thought and hoped that the Lady Sif would come his way. But, alas, he was, who he was, the son of a Frost Giant. He never understood his own anguish. Until now. It was a series of unfortunate events that lead him here. However, misunderstood he was, he did not cause the last misfortune to happen. He would not leave until the person responsible would pay for this dear lady's pain. He wanted nothing more than to return the favour to this sweet child. A dalliance sounded more than inviting. However he would not take advantage of her sorrow. Instead he pulled her close to him, and he did wrap his arms around her and she around him. "My lady parting is such sweet sorrow, but I will return, it seems that there is a debt to be paid and I shall not leave you, until it is paid," he then returned her kiss with much ardor. He then swept low and bowed to his lady fair, as he headed into the woods. That night when Bella was asked, about Loki, she simply said, "he was the perfect gentleman, and I believe he means what he says, about Edward and repaying a debt that was overdue."


	11. Chapter 11

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

They pulled into the town of Twin Forks, Jane drove slowly past the Sheriff's office and stopped. She rolled down the window to ask a passerby if the Sheriff was in his office. "Yeah, Charlie should be in" said the Native man in the wheel chair, "but it's lunch time, you might come back in half an hour." Jane not realizing the man she spoke to was the father of the young man who saw Edward Cullen murdered by Thor. "Yes, we'll come back later, thank you", she told him. "Let's find a hotel," she said to Thor. "Very well", he said to her. They had spoken few words to each other since he told her the truth of what happened on that fateful day. When they got to their hotel room he finally reached for her. "You must think me a beast, Jane," he said with remorse, his face contorted. "I tell you what we know of these creatures is that they are monsters, cold blooded and mean, when one is bitten, they can and will go on infecting others with this evil."

Jane sat down on the bed and looked up at Thor, she patted the seat beside her. "I know in my heart that you felt that you were acting on Asguardian law. But, tell me Thor, according to your legends I have read isn't this more Loki's department, than yours? Isn't he supposed to have been the God of the Underworld, or something like it? I know it sounds strange, if they were to bow down, shouldn't it have been to Loki?" After hearing this Thor stood up, and stormed out of their hotel room. I always say something to piss him off, Jane thought to herself. Just then she received a knock on her door. As she answered to the door, she looked out her window to see who it was. She saw a dark headed man with a mustache, possibly the Sheriff? She peered through the peephole. Then opened the door a little.

He introduced himself, "Maam, I understand you have been looking for me, I am the Sheriff, name's Charlie Swan. How may I be of assistance?" There was something about him when she met him, woman's intuition perhaps, she felt that somehow he was a part of this equation. "Yes, my name is Jane Foster, a friend and I have come to pay respects to the Cullen family on the death of a family member" He quickly said, "thank you, maam, he was my daughter's husband." Charlie automatically became suspicious, he knew of her and the destruction of the little town in New Mexico. He wondered what she and Thor were doing here. The minute that she drove away, Billy Black came to the diner where he was having his lunch and told him. It was a known fact that Thor was bringing Loki here from the "galaxy, far, far, away." The real question was how did she and Thor know the Cullens? How were they related, for Bella's sake he wanted to know what happened to Edward. "We thank you for your kind thoughts and remembrance, it was a closed casket funeral. He was loved by many, how well did you know him?" Jane had to think fast, knowing it was a long shot, she said, "Thor doesn't know him, I do." She had to think fast if she was going to get past someone who was used to catching people in lies for a living. "I came to their wedding, with a girlfriend of mine, she kept complaining and saying it would be hot, since it would be in August." Charlie realizing there were a lot of people there, and Jane wasn't exactly notorious at the time. Charlie looked at her and smiled, "the 11th of August, it wasn't exactly a heatwave here." Jane, cunningly replied, "hmm, I could have sworn our invitation said it was the 13th . I was student of Dr. Cullen's." Jane wasn't exactly telling a lie, while still an intern, a medical student, under Dr. Carlisle Cullen he trained Jane on procedures in the outpatient clinic. She remembered seeing a very handsome young man working there as well. Her recollection shot through her like a stab wound. She felt nauseated, "well, Sheriff, Thor and I will stop by later on if we have any other questions, thank you for stopping by." Charlie studied her and said "my pleasure maam."


	12. Chapter 12

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Thor went off in search of Loki it was finally his chance to recapture his brother. He uncovered Mjolnir, and searched the skies, above his head, he whipped the hammer around in a circle and off he flew. Jane's eyes were wet with tears, she cried for a young man she knew a long time ago, she thought him a little off, even strange. But she thought people had the right to be the way they wanted to be. It had been more than two hours, she knew where Thor was headed. He promised he would take her with him. She grabbed her purse and the keys to her truck. He was not getting out of the bargain they made concerning Loki.

Loki senses were keen he knew Thor would be here on this day. Loki decided to take Thor by surprise, with all the skills of his magic that he possessed. He would do this for Bella, for the good Doctor who lost his son, _**Edward the Bold**_. He went about looking for an ideal way in which to ensnare Thor. A thought came to him, in the words of the ancient books of Asgard he conjured a powerful spell, he spoke to the trees of the forest with great authority, he spoke with passion, in the ancient language. Pleading for their help in the capture of his enemy, Thor the Mighty God of Thunder. At first the tall pines were slow to respond, they began to sway, then the sounds became more and more intense. Finally, through the whisper of the winds, they inquired of Loki, "what will thou hath me do?" Loki gave them the command, "hold thine brother, until he begs the forgiveness of the one whom is called Isabela Swan, whose husband, he hath murdered, until then, never shall he be released from this forest." The winds came once more and asked him, "by what authority does thou hath to give this command?" Now Loki had to speak the truth, "I am Prince Loki of Asgard, son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants, I am the God of Lies and Mischief."

The winds grew strong and bold, and they answered Loki, "it shall be done Master, as you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Jane drove like the bat from hell, to catch her lover before he could get to his brother. She felt like her heart was pounding so loud, it would jump out of her chest. She knew the directions to Dr. Cullen's house. She had to deliver a "package" to to his house, it came to the clinic by mistake, she could only guess now what it really was. She began to think of Thor, and the first time they met, how "backwards", he seemed to her. What she never wanted to see was, a picture of him lying in his own blood, and being swarmed on by what he referred to as "creatures of the night". She remembered the back roads well enough, then, she heard it, the sound, "uuuuuuhhhhhh,uuuuuuhh!, noooo, nooo! Release..., me, uuuhhhh! She knew it, she headed in the direction of those sounds. She got out of the truck and ran, the rest of the way. Never stopping to catch her breath.

When she arrived , she stood there gasping, she saw what Loki's wrath could do to someone who crossed him. "Releasee, meee..., pleaseee, broth..., he could not get the words out. The branches on the tall pine trees choked him so hard they were cracking and crushing his bones. "Noooo! Thor!" she screamed. Loki stepped out of the woods, "what are you doing?" He was coming to apologize!" She was trying to keep her wits about her, "please, Loki!" Thor gave the loudest groan in agony. Jane saw why. The branches were crushing Mjolnir to his chest. She stood back in horror. "Where will you go Jane? There is but one place, you see if you fail in your task. He will not come back a second time," Loki told her, "if I were you I would seek out the widow of the one whom he hath murdered , for one does not know how long he has!" One moment Loki stood in front of her, then in an instant he was behind her and she felt his icy breath. "Do remember, I was there the day, he killed this dear child's lover, and I had promised her he would pay! Be gone and do not make haste!"

"Aaarrrrgh, Brother!, noooo...,! uuuuhhhhh...! The sounds were becoming fainter.

Jane turned to look at Loki, she would not give him the satisfaction of a frightened look, and said calmly, "I'll be back with Bella, I met him, Edward, he was a nice kid, I agree he didn't deserve it, neither does Thor."

Loki retorted, "there was no funeral, Jane, the sheriff was trying to catch the person who was **responsible**."

Finally she was there, she practically parked the truck on their lawn. She ran to the door. It had already swung open. She and Alice Cullen stood face to face. "Thor's here!" She said to Jane. Alice said, "yes, my gift, you know," putting her hand on her chest. Jane was in the doorway, staring at a vampire.

Dr. Cullen came to the door, "I am sorry I can't let you in, you keep bad company." Jane was almost in hysterics, she was losing her calm fast. Carlisle said calmly, "we know, Bella's dad came over, and Alice has been having a few dreams lately, where lover boy gets creamed." Jane not knowing what to do only stood there. Carlisle closed the door on her. The memory she couldn't block. She grabbed a chair, and threw it threw their glass front window. The next thing she knew Carlisle had her by the throat, and her feet were off the ground. "I know you don't act like this", she too was having trouble getting her words out, " I remember", she said crying, tears welling in her eyes. "Put her down, Carlisle Edward is not coming back", Esme said to soothe him.

Once her two feet were on the ground, she could not leave. She had to try to convince them to get Bella. "Please, I am truly sorry for what happened, I have made him understand what he did was wrong, but I have to talk to Bella", she said, "you have got to help me, I don't want to see Thor die again!" They watched her, Carlisle then grabbed her by the arm, she thought she would be shown the door. He sat her down on the couch, "wait here"! He snarled. "I can't make her do what you want her to, that's her choice."

Bella came down and looked at Jane, she reminded her of herself in the immortal form. "I know what you want of me. Just let me tell you, you weren't there, on the day I saw my husband become a pile of ashes," she said coldly. "Your boyfriend's a prick!" Jane started to say something. "I am not finished, because of the other God on Asgard, I can actually get myself out of bed. He took something from me! I can't get Edward back! You even knew him didn't you?!" Jane drew her breath and whispered, "yes, I did, we worked in the clinic together."

"Oh, sweet!" She said sarcastically. "I will go, not because of him, but because of you, because you understand what it feels like to have someone, a lover, and he dies in front of you were one of the chosen few I guess because he is still alive!"

Bella hopped into her truck, they drove at lightning speed. They parked, and ran to the tall pine tree where she left Thor. His breath was rattled, he was barely breathing at all. Loki came to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "You see child I did this for you, I wanted to make sure he would apologize. When we first met I told you he would do nothing to you, I was wrong, my apologies, my dear lady."

Bella came to the tall pine that pinned Thor down. She could not imagine the kind of magic that Loki used to make this happen. She only knew from what she saw, Jane's mate was in torment.

Isabela Marie Cullen nee Swan, spoke those words loud and clearly, "tell me that you are truly sorry that you killed my husband, Edward, the father of my child, and left me in pain and anguish, and make me believe it!"

Thor wheezed, and he groaned, he finally let out an almost audible sound, "I am sorry, child, for the death of your husband, Edward Cullen." Still the trees did not move, they did not sway, they were stagnant. Jane became distraught, not knowing what to do. The winds came and they whispered to the one they called their "master". They spoke to him, "we still can not release him, master." Thor was hanging in the branches, his body, looking lifeless. "For he hath asked for forgiveness, and the widow has forgiven him, master, however, doth thou forgive him as well?"

Jane came and knelt before Loki, her eyes stained with tears, "I think that you understand Loki, do you forgive Thor? This is your realm, not his, it was your place to discipline Edward not Thor. Please Loki let him live!" She gently leaned forward and took Loki's hand kissed it, and put her face to the ground. Bella came towards him, he must heard this a thousand times, "he's your brother, Loki!" Loki simply said to Jane, "arise". He called to the whispering winds, "release thy brother, the God of Thunder, he hath made a mistake, twas not his calling to do so, but thine." The tree branches cracked, and bent, they broke into pieces, and finally spit out a very broken man. Jane was having trouble getting his breathing started. She had no medical equipment with her. Just when she thought it was hopeless, she felt Loki's presence, he said, "let me help you, Jane, after all, am I not just a guy who tells lies and is full of mischief?" He then heaved Thor over his shoulder and carried him straight to Dr. Cullen. He laid Thor down on his lawn. "Will you please help my brother?" he asked of the good Doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

Cold Hands and a Warm Heart

Bella and Loki went to see Carlisle, they stood together in front of him. Bella begged for Thor to be taken care of. "Why, Bella!" he murdered my son, your husband, Renesmee's father. We gave him what he wanted that didn't please him, he wasn't content! Carlisle was adamant. "Let him die on the front lawn, the wild animals can picnic on him." Finally, Loki spoke, "Sir, if I may, before I came here I promised Thor that I would tell the nation I was sorry for my crimes against the human population. These last few days I have spent here have taught me to "_**care**__" _for others, not thinking only of myself, with your permission and help, I should like be able to fulfill my pledge to my brother, for once I desire to keep my word." Carlisle stepped out of the room, moments later he returned, he motioned for Jasper, and Emmett to carry Thor indoors. They took him into his private operating room, they placed him on the table. It angered Carlisle to see him dressed in full reglia, while Loki was wearing tattered clothing. So he did what surgical skill required they ripped off the armour, he tore right through the mithral with a scalpel. The red cape landed on the floor in a heap. Jane was helping Carlisle prep for surgery. They managed to stop the bleeding in the chest cavity. Evidently Mjolnir had done some grave damage. He placed Thor under anesthesia, and when the surgery was over, they all had to wait.

Hours later Jane and Carlisle went to check on Thor. He had come out of the surgery, but was not fully awake. Next came Loki, Thor lay still on the operating table. Loki spoke to him, "I do not know what to say to you, Brother, if you had listened to me this, all of this would not have happened. I told you that these people were not going to hurt us, you became enraged, the stories from childhood haunted you. This man saved your life, even after you destroyed someone very precious to him, why, because he took an oath. After you are healed, we will go to the the Washington, D. and C. where I will apologize for my crimes against humanity. However, let us understand one another, Brother, I am not doing this for you, but for my Isabela, the sweet child, to whom I said he will not harm you. So, you see Brother, am I not the Liar after all."

Thor motioned to Loki with his fingers, Loki leaned over his massive brother. He could barely manage to get the words out, "thank you, Brother." he whispered, his eyes moistened with tears.

Later that evening Carlisle, spoke privately to Loki, "I just realized that you haven't been on a proper date with my daughter-in-law. I want you to take our car and go into town, I'll give you one of my best dress suits to wear. I want this to be a special night for you both to remember, you can not know what you have done for this family." Loki did start to object, but Carlisle waved his hand in the air. Just then Loki looked up see Bella dressed, provocatively, with a low cut ,sequined black dress, her long black hair unbound. Jasper swept by and remarked, "it ain't gonna be all that proper of a date is it, Bella?"

"No Jasper, it isn't", she replied, looking at Loki, when their eyes met she winked at him, then Loki's eyes burned a bright red, and he gave her his enigmatic grin.

**The End**


End file.
